


Half Moon Lies.

by InfratcusCreaturaes



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orginal Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfratcusCreaturaes/pseuds/InfratcusCreaturaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moody,Dumbledore and Members of the Dark Side Know the truth of Harry's Parentage and of James and Lily's Friendship that didnt bloom past a brother and sister stage. Of Teagen Longbottom and Jacelyn Potter. Of the Secrets behind the Famed Hallows Eve Night . Pairings: James/Oc, OC/Lily (mentions) Main: Harry P. / Pairing undecided.Rated M:Swearing,GxG,BxB,BxG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you reckon he wants?" Jacelyn looked at the door which wouldn't allow Dumbledore entrance. There was a slight distraction of the moment when she felt the house's wards shaking with the force of spells. She looked outside to see Dumbledore blasting her home, trying to gain entrance. Her gold-speckled amber eyes widened as she looked to the woman who had just woken up barely twenty minutes ago. She passed a bundle into the redhead's arms with amber and gold eyes that sparkled with love and spoke in a clear voice “Go Hun. James and Teagan will know where to go.” She tapped a small button and placed it in redhead's hand and spoke the word to activate it. Tearing down the barrier Dumbledore put up, just enough to allow her to escape with the precious bundle. Immediately after the door was blasted open, the irate lord of light was revealed...

Lily had just landed in James and Teagens' living room when James came barreling out of the basement. He Lily up in his arms and carried her down the stairs without saying a word. Without him saying anything, Lily felt the Magic around the house tingling. If it hadn't been for her portkey and the special ward tuned to her, she and the baby would not have made it to James's house unscathed.   
“You're going to have to go to the safe house with Teagan." James said before Lily walked over to Teagan who was waiting by the downstairs fireplace.   
“James this isn't a good idea...” Lily started to say as she handed the bundle to Teagan “He probably has the floo blocked…”  
Teagan grinned “Lils, we have that underground passage that James and Sirius built.”

 

The sound of shattering glass had both women running into the tunnel. Before they left, James gave them both what they knew could be their last goodbyes.  
That night would come to be known as the night Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. However IT wasn't at ALL how Harry or the world knew it to be. However there were people who knew of the truth-- Alastor Moody, who would be passed off as the ex-Auror who needed to retire because he was overly paranoid and seemingly delusional; Remus Lupin, who knows what his side of the story is. Well besides being a werewolf and all; Sirius Black, who was not given a trial or anything, despite the laws that he should have had one; Severus Snape who has his own reason for staying where he is; Lord Voldemort, supposedly destroyed by James and Lily's love for Harry; Lucius Malfoy, best friend of Severus Snape and left hand man of Lord Voldemort; Alice and Frank Longbottom, supposedly heavily tortured by the Lestranges and put into St Mungo's; Augusta Longbottom, what she knows? Well…; Teagan Longbottom-Potter, missing; Jacelyn Potter, missing; Lestrange trio, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, another group set in Azkaban without a trial for the dark mark that rested on their arms and for the torture of the Longbottoms; Molly Prewitt-Weasley, wife of Arthur Weasley; And finally, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.. supreme Mugwump and all that in titles.

Skipping to 1995, Department of Mysteries.  
Nobody but Alastor Moody knew what saved Sirius from falling into the Veil that night, hardly anyone that he could trust at least. Albus knew quiet well what had saved Sirius and he had sent Remus off to find the rouges who was supposedly killing muggles and children like there was no tomorrow. Laying a false trail for the rouges by the names of Elyan and Egane for Remus to hunt down. Sirius remained cooped up in No. 12 despite being named a free man. Alastor was set to training Nymphadora.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHPHPHPHPHP

“You will not let him or them find out the truth won’t you, Lady Longbottom?” twinkling blue eyes examining the aged head of the Longbottom household.   
The woman in question shook her head “Of course not Albus. I have been keeping this secret for 16 years I think I can do it for more.” Setting down her cup of tea, “What are you going to do about my two in the hospital? They are nothing more than blubbering squibs right now…I do hope I will see more money of course…” 

Albus nodded “Oh yes…how about an additional 100 Galleons a month?” 

“Make it 150 and that will be splendid.” The woman stood “Now If you will take your leave I promised my grandson a visit to his parents before it got too late tonight.” and with that she left the meeting room.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 

"BOY!" Vernon screamed with his face already turning purple as he yelled up the stairs.  
Harry sighed as he yelled back “Coming Uncle Vernon!” He ushered Hedwig out the window into the night sky and hurried out of the bedroom. “Yes Uncle Vernon?” 

“Your aunt, Dudley and I are going on vacation to Marge's for a week.” the fat whale sneered as he looked at Harry. “You are to stay here and care for the house.” Vernon tossed a key at Harry who caught it with ease thanks to his seeker reflexes. “Don't invite any of your freakish friends around, DO the chores listed on the fridge and don't destroy the place!” He hurried the other two members of the family who had been standing by the door with their bags, out of the door and into the car. 

Harry watched them leave as he locked the door. Wondering where the order member who was on watch tonight was. “Must have been Mundungus on duty.” He was just about to head back up the stairs when he realized he didn't need to. It wasn't as if Vernon had hidden cameras installed so he went out to the living room and turned on the tellie. He flipped through the channels until something called Doctor Who was playing, before he turned and walked into the kitchen to glance at the chores list. It seemed Vernon was going easy on him this summer. Having only been beaten once which resulted in the gash that was bandaged shut on his cheek and a couple of bruises and lashed that littered his back and side.

 

He had gotten a full beaker of juice and an apple, before walking back out into the living room to settle down in petunia's favorite rocking chair. And as the boy-who-lived relaxed, an owl flew down the fireplace, and landed atop the tellie. Harry stood and approached the regal looking owl. Harry knew it was a Barn owl from the last visit to the Zoo with his 'family'. However, this owl seemed a lot happier than the owl that was in the zoo…and a lot more menacing. The owl gave a soft crooning hoot, and stuck out the leg that had a scroll attached to it. Within a second, Harry was untying the scroll and examining the owl up close. It looked like an owl wearing a mask to Harry. It had a rather mysterious demeanor as well but as soon as Harry untied the scroll and stepped back the owl unfurled its wings and took off back up the chimney. The scroll Harry held had a weird looking seal on it. He went to trace the wax seal and he jerked his finger back as it shocked him! The seal fell off onto the floor and Harry knelt down to pick it up and examined it. It didn't shock him again. The seal’s image was of a wolf and a Lily. The scroll also looked like it was well worn and aged.

He unrolled the scroll and dropped it as he read the date. July 31, 1981….

July 31st 1981

 

Dear Harry,  
My dear son, the only reason you would have gotten this letter is if both myself and your mother where dead or if we had been tricked into a wizard's oath. Then not even Merlin or Morgana herself can help. Your mother however had the smart idea to write a letter to you on the day of your birth. Even as I watch you sleep in your mother’s arms and I am just as tired as you, we each wrote you a letter. This letter should only come to you if neither of us is with you for your sixteenth birthday. Beware son, you may not believe what will be shared but if my thinking ahead is true, then the only reason we will not be with you is through death or Dumbledore.

In the case that any one of us is alive, when you say family a small brooch should appear. If not, then we are no longer alive. The rest of this scroll is attuned to your voice, so be careful what you say.  
He blinked before he moved upstairs, grabbing his trunk from the cupboard as he went. As he got into his room he tossed the scroll on his bed before he began pacing. Harry's mind was racing. This was a letter from his father. Why was he asking for an open mind? He imagined accepting the letter would prove he was open enough. If anything, this only made him more annoyed at Dumbledore. He wouldn't allow Sirius to take full custody of him until he'd gotten a full psyche evaluation, but in the meantime he was stuck at the Dursleys. In fact, the entire reason was down to the Wizengamot, because a vote was necessary. And they had voted for Sirius to get a full mental evaluation before he could get custody. Sirius had started his evaluation last he heard from Remus before school had let out for the summer.

And, yet, again, he was stuck here.

Plus, he had ignored Harry for a year and let a ministry toad teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore ignoring him, plus Umbridge taking charge, the blood quill, being banned off the quidditch team, all of that... well, it left him to doubt. It didn't help that he'd heard Ron and Ginny talking about him, but he'd put that aside as having misheard them. He considered the chances the letter had been lying - but then, he doubted it. That also raised the question of if he had distant family - and if he DID, then why was HE here? Unless...' His train of thought trailed off. "Family." He spoke in a hushed tone; almost a whisper. More writing appeared on the scroll. Then and now, rather than sixteen years ago, as if someone was sitting on his bed writing it in front of his eyes.

And with the writing a small brooch resembling the very seal that adorned the letter appeared on his desk. Harry picked up the brooch. It looked to be made of silver - or something close to it at any rate. It was of a wolf - however, as he held it, it changed ever-so slightly. There was still a wolf, holding a Lilly. But they were under what seemed to be a willow tree, with a stag by its side. The wolves eyes where set with amber colored gems. Harry's brows drew together as he examined it. However, he caught sight of the writing finishing so he set the brooch down and began to read. Before he put it down, he noted the stag's eyes where set with darkened stone. 

The writing read;  
"If the brooch appeared, you can tell from what is upon it whom is alive - it should only appear if there are living family members you don't know about. If Dumbledore has his way-It would either be a wolf holding a Lilly, a stag under a willow tree or both combined. If Dumbledore has his way - which he probably will - you won't know about your Aunt Teagan - or your Uncle James...

Anyways, back to the topic - don't trust Dumbeldore Harry. If you say "True Family", the brooch will act as a port key and take you to said living family member.  
Plus, if you wish to come you can press the Broach to whatever you wish to bring wish and say "Shrink." It SHOULD shrink the items (assuming it is enchanted properly) but, as noted you have to press it to the said item. If you have any pets, press the brooch to them and say "Cordinate." I was told it wasn't the right wording after making this spell but... Oh well. Having a baby makes one mind wander."  
Harry blinked as his mind reeled. 'What? Uncle James? Aunt Teagan?'His thoughts swirled before he made up his mind. He pressed the brooch to Hedwig's treats and muttered "Shrink." And sure enough, it shrank.

He grinned as he did the same to his trunk. Shoving his trunk in his pocket, he made his way over to the sleeping Hedwig and pressed the brooch to her wing, muttering "Cordinate." This sent a small tingle of Magic into Hedwig, who awoke with an annoyed hoot and eyed him. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry girl. Would you like to go out?" He asked, opening the window, pausing briefly to add; "Don't come back here. You should know where to go." Hedwig gave a soft hoot and took out of the window, veering past the chimney as she vanished into the night. Shoving the scroll into his pocket and grabbing the brooch up into his hand, allowing his fee hand to hold his wand, he spoke softly, uncertain in his decision but not taking it back-  
"True Family."

 

Had Harry taken a few seconds more, however, he would have read the very bottom of the scroll, hidden under the curving of the paper.  
It was signed “Sincerely, with much love, your mother Lily Evans-Potter.”  
However it was too late for Harry to try and read it now. The brooch heated up, in his hand, and oh so briefly Magic shook the wards as it signaled Harry was leaving. And not a second later as the order members had switched guard duty. Harry was gone with a soft 'pop'.  
Harry was disoriented for a few moments as the world came rushing back. A wave of nausea rolled over him and he almost bent double before it passed. He took several long deep breaths, not opening his eyes until he was sure he wouldn't vomit. He blinked away the water in his eyes and straightened up, looking around as to where he ended up.

The parlor was modern (as he quickly realized); at least far more than the Dursleys home. It was beautiful, comparable to something you could possibly see in Hogwarts - not as rustic, not it was just as grand while cloaked in soft gold and deep emerald green. He glanced at the coarse-grained Stone fireplace, noticing it was of a white background with black and dark blue coloring speckling across it. As he peered closer, he noticed that there where pictures on the marble fireplace. Curiosity had him leaning in. And as he peered into the picture... and then, suddenly, startlingly, realized he was staring at himself as a child. He must have been younger than when his parents passed away but... how was that possible? It was silly to say he didn't remember but he didn't even know these people. But... could they be his family? He didn't know. He stepped back, looking around again.

This made him feel almost uneasy. Not in a bad way but... he didn't understand. Why were there pictures of two women holding him…unless it was his father who had been in a potions accident? Another picture had his eyes widening in shock. It was a picture of one of the women in the picture holding him and his father James… They looked EXACTLY alike…minus the fact that one was a woman and had amber eyes….Wait a second the brooch… The stag was his father…wasn't it? Well if the stag was his father why wasn't he holding the lily? As he began to pace the scroll dropped from his pocket, dropping to the floor with a soft plop. Harry turned and knelt to retrieve it when he caught sight of the signature hidden just by the natural curl of the scroll. His green eyes widened rather comically at the signature of one Lily Evans Potter. That meant that the woman in the photos with his mom was his other mother! And that James wasn't his father? Yet…oh boy…Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. Landing on the carpeted floor just as a woman entered through the door way.

Moments before Harrys arrival, a woman had just finished laying her best friend of over ten years and her patient back into her bed tucking the woman in and smiling as she patted the woman’s thin hand. Turning away from the sleeping frame as a pop sounded the arrival of a house elf. She smiled a bit and nodded as she looked to the house elf the only reason she knew which elf it was because only one was allowed within her patients room. “Yes Charm what is it?” Her brow furrowed as she noticed the normally collected and calm house elf nearly vibrating in her spot before she spoke in her chipper tone   
”Mistress Jace Has a visitor she does! Charm get the other elves to cook lots!” and then the bubbly elf vanished leaving Jace’s brows furrowing in confusion before her hazel eyes widened and flickered gold for a moment as she ran for the door tilting her head. After she shut Teagan’s door she would be able to only hear everything outside of Teagan’s room. 

The inside of the room was silenced as well a charmed to only let the sound of nature flow through the room. Closing her eyes she let out a slow breath as she tilted her head to the side. Counting the different heartbeats she heard she notice the sound of a plus one. Her own heart skipped a beat as she took off towards the large waiting room. Stopping in the doorway as she lay her eyes on her son for the first time in ages ‘Man he looks like James when we were little…’ she thought watching him with critical eyes. She didn’t want to startle the boy. As she watched him examine the photos she took note of his facial structures and his height. They were similar to Lily’s. Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath, she pushed away the memories for the moment as she opened her eyes again to watch her son. She was going to step in and catch his attention however she stopped and ended up having to rush into the room as the boy fainted. 

She managed to catch him as he neared the carpet and slowly lifted Harry into her arms and laid him down upon the soft golden couch. Grabbing a blue pillow to stick under his head and tossing the silver throw over him. She smiled as she brushed the hair from his forehead scowling, at the lightning bolt scar. “Oh Albus, what did you do to my son?” She stepped back and sighed as she sat into the only armchair in the room that didn’t quite fit in. This chair was of a dark red color which made it probably mahogany wood. With an elegant but simple design, the chair was one of those armchair rockers. The cushion theme and color was a dark red with gold floral designs with a small quilt lay across the back of it with images of flowers and animals as the print. “Oh Lils, what has happened to our son?” She muttered to herself as she leaned back and grabbed the quilt pulling it close and taking a deep whiff of the lingering scent upon it. The scent of lilies, books and caramel wafted up into her nose and a tear came to her eye as she thought of whom the blanket belonged to. Shaking her head she stood once more and laid the blanket atop the silver throw on top of Harry. She would let him wake from the faint on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

She Stood again to check upon her sleeping son, She didn’t dare do a spell to check his overall health without his permission. She didn’t need to alienate her son but invading his privacy. Kissing her son’s forehead as she swipped a hand over his forehead before moving to sit back down.  
The ticking of the clock soon lulled Jacelyn into a partial dreamstate, the womans eyes closing as she relaxed in the chair. Quietly she cast a monitoring spell at Harry’s prone form. It would seem her son had yet to awaken and she didn’t want to rush the boys bodys way of dealing with the shock. So with the scent of Lilies lingering in her nose from smelling the scent of the chair itself as she drifted off into sleep…  
\---  
Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Some where in Scotland,UK  
Albus Dumbledore knew that his teacup shattering in his hand and his bowl of lemon drops having gone missing that day was a harbinger of sorts. Running his fingers through his long beard he hummed to himself before looking over at Fawkes who watched him with a glint in his eyes as the wizard cleaned up the mess and summoned a house elf to get him a new bowl of his precious candies. He leaned back in his chair at his desk and hmm’d “Fawkes old pal I fear something is amiss today..unless it is just my misjudgement on the heating charm I cast on the teacup…and maybe I moved my lemon drops while I was cleaning up the other day yes..?” he trailed off as he continued to shift through some of the paperwork he had to do from a man in his position.

\------------

Harry’s eyes twitched beneath his eyelids,Maybe he was either fighting off a nightmare or perhaphs waking up. It seemed to be the latter as the spell jace had set upon him was ringing softly in her ear to let her know that he was waking up. Jace woke up from her light slumber, and stood up to stretch. As she stretched her shirt sleeves slid down her arms too pool at her shoulder to reveal a strawberry wearing a crown tattoo. Of all the things she had that was muggle in nature. She had a freaking Muggle Tattoo. Letting her arms drop to her side she summoned Charm to have the house elf bring a tray of fruits and mini tea sandwiches and drinks to the room. Watching the elf set the tray upon the only table large enough for the heavily laden tray. Which was the only table that had survived Jacelyns and James prankster Childhood without having been repaired several hundred times. and The table was unique to now...Ever since Jace had tried to give james some Sickles that were ice cold ice cubes. They had actually gave the table a stamp mark of sorts that looked like water damage in the shape of a bunch of coins. Plus there was the Knut that James had summoned from the other side of the house and had come flying at him so fast that he ducked under the table and it was now imbedded halfway into the leg on the right side.  
\--  
Harry groaned as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting positions glancing around his eyes landed oon JAce who was standing nearby"..Where..Who..."He takes a breath as it comes back to him. This...this woman was one of his mothers. His brow furrowed as His green eyes scanned the womans form "So..your my Mom..and Lily is as well..?" he sounded slightly confused. After all Two women couldnt have children together...could they...then again he thought 'this is the wizarding world..'

The woman cleared her throat, and Harry glanced at her with a blush. He must of zones out. "Sorry..Did you sa something?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side. That small movement has Jacelyn chuckling as she smiled and spoke to him "I just wanted to introduce myself..I'm Jacelyn..Jacelyn Potter and If it counts i would be considered the paternal side sine Lily was the one to carry you to full term..."She sat down and motioned to the tray"Help yourself...I have a feeling i have alot of explaining to do...Especially if the old goat got what he wanted...well since he got what he wanted." That was one bridge she wished she didnt have to cross with harry however thanks to old man albus she had to.

Nervously fingers darted up to mess with the jade green stone colored beaded necklace she wore." I ...I had no other way to contact you I dont know if you can beleive that or not but thanks to Dumbledore I got zapped the one time i actually managed to find your location...then he started putting other means to keep me away.."she sighed and ran her hands through her short messy hair. And thus started the traditional look of unruly untameable Potter hair. At the site of the womans curly hair sticking up on ends like she had just blow dried it or had just woken up ,Harry started snickering before he asked"What do you mean If Dumbledore got what he wanted?".

She sighed and her left hand twitched as she grabbed a sandwich with her right. She stood and began to pace "Let me fgure out where to start the story.." she stated as she paced. She wasnt fearless in this. Her mind screamed with fear at her that her son would think she was lieing. " First thngs first I think...We need to get everyone who could help with the story at the moment here...Would you mind..Or wait until I can send The elf out to gather Ingrediant for truth serum..or " Harry cut off her rambling. "Invite who you need to help you Mi..Mrs..Ms? "he frowned as he tried to figure out what to call her and she piped up" You can call me Jace..." She grabbed her wand and tapped her chin before casting the patronus spell. A small hummingbird flitted to and fro before Jace smiled a bit" Always reminds me of your mother these birds...flighty but strong...I need you to deliver a Message to Dora, Alastor, Andromeda and Sev If you would. Deliver them a message. "The willow and the wolf call for thee to enter the true family home.Beware of albus little one." and off the hummingbird flew.

 

"I can start on some of it If you would li.." Her sentence was cut off as the fireplace glowed green and basicly spat out the bubblegum haired Auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. "Wotcher Jace!.."She glanced up from the floor to see both harry an jace staring at her in amusement "Wotcher harry!" she hurried to stand up and ended up back on her face again pretty much,Jacelyna dn harry both snickering."How ever did you get to be an Auror Dora?" Jacelyn grinned as she helped her up and ended up snickering at the glare sent her way. "I told you to not call me Dora!" To which jacelyn responded with "I will stop calling you Dora the day you stop being clumsy." Tonks sighed"Yeah...I'm not really graceful so I guess I am screwed..."Jacelyn grinned Letting go of tonks arm and of course the auror managed to catch her foot on the table leg and sent the tray of drinks and sandwiches nearly flying had Alastor moody not arrived as it happened nor if he hadnt been quick with his wand to fix the near mess. The grizzly old auror chuckled as he made his wat to one of the couches "Tonks whats with your clumsyness today..Did you spill some salt?" He teased and Tonks scowled"That was one time and it was a Terrible excuse!Now Just help me!" The pair set to bickering playful and Jace smiled at Harry" Just waitin on two more..." The fire flared green and a tall woman who had very close remblance to one Bellatrix black.However if someone was to do a studious inspection of the woman before them, it would be very clear...after Tonks lept up to hug her mom who chuckled. Andromeda had instead of wild dark brown curls, she had soft light brown curls. Where as Bella was pale and had harsh narrow and thin dark eyes, Andromeda was a pale peach with soft wide and gentle blue eyes. 

"JAcelyn its a pleasure..Hello again Harry" She greeted him as she sat down to pour a cup of tea. "are we still waiting on " The fire flared green a last time letting the last member come from it. "Severus welcome.."Jacelyn greeted as The man who just nodded and pulled out the ottle of truth serum "Ah good That stuff.." The man rolled his eyes "Veritaserum..Jace not that stuff." 

Harry looked slightly confused at the gathering and he blinked"This is going to be way more complicated and different than what i was ade to believe isnt it..ts not I just want to be sad Mom and Dad sad...its..confused sad..?" Jace grinned and nodded"Tht about sums it on up..Severus if you would dish it out to everyone minus Harry..."Harry blinked" I dont mind taking it if its needed" Alastor added in "Might be easier..help us figure out what he knows and what he don't.." Jace frowned then nodded after Andromeda agreed with Alastor. "Alright then everyone bottoms up Well Minus Andromeda since shes asking the questions.." Jacelyn stated after handing out tea cps with the portion of the potion added to it. As they all finished the drinks well minus andromeda the questioning began.....


End file.
